Plushies
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: It's Sprx and Nova's anniversary :D Sprx has something planned for he and Nova to do, but Nova isn't finished with his gift yet D: Will Nova finish her gift in time? Read it and find out!


:D** Hello you guys, i'm sick today! **

**That is why i'm finally writing you guys a SPOVA one-shot (no matter how much I hate it..)**

**Just so you guys know, this is an alternate universe. So, Sprx and Nova had something going on before the Soul Of Evil ;)**

**Oh yeah, and because I love scars so much, Sprx has a scar in this universe :D**

**Another thing, instead of Chiro being the leader..Mandarin still is because he never went evil :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Nova sat in her room on that warm Sunday night, a frustrated expression plastered onto her face._

_Nova had decided long ago that she would create and design plushies of the monkey team; She was almost done with her collection, Antauri and Sprx's plushes were all that she needed to do._

_Nova's hands worked like a clock, sowing an eye there, attaching the tail there, and even checking to make sure that the hands were attached correctly._

_Nova squinted hard at the plush that laid in her hand; Something wasn't right about the doll._

_What was it though?_

_Nova paused only for a moment to catch her breath and examine her creation; Nothing about the doll was correct. _

_Nova sighed in disappointment once she saw that she would have to restart from scratch..again._

_"Hey blondie!" a voice called from behind her._

_Nova stiffened, and hid the doll under her covers before turning to face her unexpected visitor._

_"Oh, hey Sprx." Nova said, smiling as she did; Nova was extremely relieved to know that it was only Sprx, things had been awkward around her and her best friend Gibson for a while now._

_Sprx noticed that Nova's tension in her shoulders went away when she saw him, he smirked in amusement; Was she __**seriously **__still arguing with that mad scientist?_

_"What are you doing here for? I thought you were supposed to be patrolling with Mandarin." Nova asked the young pilot, her voice laced with a slight curiosity in it._

_"What? I can't come to see my own girlfriend after not seeing her at all today" Sprx asked, his voice teeming with mocking injured feelings._

_Nova rolled her eyes; Her boyfriend had always been such a dramatic one indeed._

_Sprx smirked "Anyway, I was wondering. Do you want to go out to Shuggazoom for a while before Mandarin and Antauri get back?"_

_Nova's smile faded then, he obviously had not learned from the last time they had left the Super Robot without telling anyone._

_Then again, maybe she needed to get out a little while; She had been working on the plush all evening today, and she really did want a break so she could recollect all her thoughts._

_Nova's bright smile returned then, instantly replacing her upset frown "Sure! Sounds like fun!"_

_Sprx's smile widened "Alrighty then! Let's go!"_

* * *

_Shuggazoom was quiet that night as Sprx and Nova dashed through the city, they got occasional waves and greetings as they passed by some of the civilians._

_They finally stopped at the newly built movie theater in Shuggazoom._

_Nova gasped, she had been telling Sprx she had been wanting to go to one of Shuggazoom's theater's to see what the civilians saw in them; Why would he suddenly bring her here?_

_Sprx must have noticed Nova's expression, because he smirked and took her hand "C'mon, I know a place where no one can see us."_

_Nova blushed ever so slightly, she always got like that when he held her hand; It was similar to a natural reaction for her._

_"Hey!" Sprx laughed "That's a nice shade of red you have on your face~"_

_Nova's face reddened once more, and shook her head "Shut up, Sprx."_

_Sprx laughed once again._

* * *

_Nova and Sprx sat in silence as they watched the movie, the theater was chock-full of young pairs obviously still in their first few weeks of dating._

_Sprx insisted upon sitting in the room where they had played the movie, because it would not be as crowded._

_Nova had to admit, it was nice not being surrounded by all those lovey-dovey couples down there._

_"Say Sprx" Nova suddenly said._

_Sprx hadn't really been watching the movie, he had been watching Nova's reactions since she had been drawn more to the movie than he._

_"Hm?" Sprx responded, snapping out of his trance._

_Nova turned to face Sprx "Why did you bring me here? You never really seemed interested when I told you about it."_

_A demure looked spread across Sprx's face "To be honest, I figured i'd do something for you on our anniversary. Usually since you do something for me on our anniversary, I decided to mix it up. I remembered how you said you wanted to come here." _

_Nova gawked at him; It was not like Sprx to be so sentimental over their anniversary..or to even remember it. Why would he suddenly-_

_"Soo..Happy Anniversary, I guess?" Sprx said, shrugging._

_Nova smiled in amusement; She could tell he was trying hard to be romantic, but it never really was his thing._

_Suddenly, she remembered the plush in her bed; Nova gasped in disbelief and her eyes widened, how could she have forgotten the plush?!_

_Sprx seemed taken aback by Nova's abrupt shift in attitude "..Something wrong Blondie?"_

_"Sprx, I think we should head back to the robot..I..uh..forgot something" Nova lied._

_"Well, I guess so. Don't you want to see the rest of the movie though?" Sprx reluctantly said, tilting his head towards the movie screen._

_"Nah, I really need that thing from the robot though" Nova said, flatly._

_Sprx slowly and reluctantly nodded "Alright then"_

_"Some anniversary this is" Sprx thought sourly as he followed Nova out of the theater._

* * *

_Nova burst into her room, searching frantically for the plush._

_Nova had searched everywhere for the doll, but she couldn't find it._

_"I..I don't get it, I swear I left it right here.." Nova said, completely baffled. _

_That's when a note tucked neatly in her sheet caught her eye._

_"What..?" Nova said, as she reluctantly picked up the note._

_**"Nova,**  
_

_**I believe you were struggling with your doll you had made for our pilot. The doll is in my possession and I have repaired the details on it. Please do get it once you read this.**_

_**Gibson"**_

_Nova reread the note many times, how in the world did Gibson know about the plush?_

_Nonetheless, she stormed off towards Gibson's lab before Sprx could catch her._

* * *

"Gibson?" Nova called as she hesitantly entered the scientist's lab.

She saw Gibson at his chemical table, apparently mixing a few chemicals and completely in focus.

Nova tapped on his shoulder and Gibson jumped.

"What on-"

Gibson stopped once he saw that it was Nova.

"Oh..I believe you are here for the pilots doll?" Gibson asked, flatly.

Nova nodded eagerly.

Gibson smiled and rolled his eyes as he handed her the doll.

Nova gasped at how different the plush looked now, it was an exact replica of Sprx. Gibson did not miss a single detail on the plush.

Nova embraced her best friend tightly, when a question suddenly appeared in her head.

"How did you know?" She asked.

A quizzical expression appeared on Gibson's face "What do you mean..How did I know?"

"How did you know I needed help with it" Nova responded, looking over her shoulder to see if Sprx was there.

"I saw you working on it earlier on today, I was going to aid you..but I had spotted Sprx and I had decided against it. You know how he get's when I talk to you." Gibson responded, with an amused grin etched in his muzzle.

Nova laughed "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Well, thanks Doc, I owe you one"

"It's no trouble Nova." Gibson responded.

Nova embraced her friend tightly, and stormed off back to her room.

Gibson smiled as he watched her go, then he silently turned to his work.

A thought suddenly came to him.

Why hadn't he told Nova how he felt about her before?

Gibson shook his head, attempting to clear the thoughts out of his head; It was too late for him to tell her now.

She belonged to Sprx now, and he was her best friend.

No matter how badly he wanted it to change, it would not; Love is a cruel game like that..

* * *

_Nova found Sprx sitting on her bed, he smiled once he saw her..even though he seemed to have something on his mind._

_Nova smiled as she approached him, the plushie hidden behind her back._

_"Sprx, close your eyes. I want to give you something for today." Nova said, almost unable to control her excitement; Hopefully Sprx would like it, she didn't know how he would react to such a gift._

_Sprx obediently closed his eyes "Hey Blondie, can I ask you something?"_

_"Hold on a second" Nova said, placing the plush in his hands._

_"Now...open your eyes" Nova said eagerly._

_Sprx's eyes widened once he set his eyes on the doll._

_Nova waited patiently to see if he liked his gift, she could hear her heart beating faster and faster as each second passed by._

_"What...is this for Blondie?" Sprx asked, an amused grin spreading across his face._

_"It's for our anniversary, I have been working on it for at least 3 weeks now. Do you like it?" Nova asked._

_"Do I like it...?" Sprx asked._

_"Crap..He doesn't like it" Nova thought to herself, feeling her heart sink._

_"Are you kidding..? I love it!" Sprx snickered._

_Nova's eyes brightened "You do?"_

_"How can I not like it? Look at this handsome little devil!" Sprx said, smiling as he did._

_Nova laughed and hugged Sprx._

_"I'm really glad you do.."_

_Suddenly, a thought came to her._

_"Say Sprx, what did you want to talk about?" She asked._

_Sprx's eyes widened "Oh...uh...nothing blondie. It was nothing.."_

END

* * *

**AAANDDD...done! **

**Phew..Sorry if Sprx or Nova seem OOC in this, I was rushed to finish this before 12:00!**

**I also noticed something :( I didn't italicize the scene with Nova and Gibson *facedesk*!**

**Well, nonetheless...I hope you guys like it :)**

**Angel, out!**

**..**

***click***


End file.
